Clan:Neitiznot and Jatizso POC
The Neitiznot and Jatizso POC "The war had been trudging on over the last 5 years, and it was a clear stalemate. The four major empires of the west, Elves, Kanadrins, Gnomes and Fremenniks, had been brought into this war through treachory of an evil man, who had fooled them all into it, but once they started the fighting, there was no way to stop without having your own empire destroyed by the others. That is, until the mighty regents of Neitiznot and Jatizso formed together, under one power. Word of this spread, and others decided to 'merge' with others, until the west was one, under the rule of he who started it, and the west prospured" Lord of the Kandaran Province, Fifth Age, 169. Hello and Welcome To The Neitiznot and Jatizso's 26th Thread! We are a prospering POE(Player Owned Empire), who only has two causes: To have fun, and to be one of the best! The Neitiznot and Jatizso POE offers a unique experience, with events varying from all corners of the imagination, from Pking to Skilling, to Rping to Mixtures of all of them! To find out more read on... Recent News: We are the Neitiznot+Jatizso POE once more! Home World- 97 ø¤º°¨°º¤ø¸ Laws of the Empire ¸ø¤º°¨°º¤ø¸ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ 1. Be Active! 2. Join the clan chat as much as you can. Please talk in a mature fassion while in the chat. 3. Reporting other POC members will result in an IMMEDIATE BAN, unless done for serious reasons. 4. Listen and do what your Burgher and High ranks say. 5. Be kind to others in the POC. 6. Absolutely NO backstabbing other members in PvP 7. No multi-claning. Mini game clans are allowed (PC). 8. Have fun! 9. Do not allow banned members to be involved in any clan related activities. Forum Rules: 12. Do not flame others 13. Do not spam the thread. If your computer lags and you double post, thats fine. 14. If you wish to join, fill out an application 15. BUMP THE THREAD! NJ PRIDE. Please add this to the end of your application post, to show us you haven't simply just looked at the rules asked for, without looking at the others. Team Cape- 15 Clan Chat- Zoinkwiz Clan Banner- Horse Laws of the City 1. All inactive members will be deleted. If you dont come to an event for 2 weeks in a row, you will be removed. As much as we like to have an easy going atmosphere, this needs to be done so our member lists are kept up to date with our members. If you have a legit reason for being inactive (school, camp, etc) you wont be remove, just make sure you let me know. 2. You must attend at least 2 events per week. The fun of clans is to come to events to socialize and have fun, so do your best to come to come! If you can only play on certain days, or have time limits, we can make an arrangement. 3. You MUST TRY to bump the thread AT LEAST 5 times a week. If you are inactive on the thread, you will receive an inactivness black mark. I will also PM you and ask you to post a few times to bump the thread. 4. Join the clan chat as much as you can. Please talk in a mature fassion while in the chat. Immaturity may result in a kick from the chat. 5. Reporting other POC members will result in an IMMEDIATE BAN. 6. Follow all orders given by the Leader and the Co Leaders. 7. Be kind to others in the POC. 8. Absolutely NO backstabbing other members in PvP. 9. No multi-claning. Mini game clans are allowed (PC). 10. ALL MEMBERS ARE REQUIRED TO ATTEND WARS! 11. Have fun! Our QFC on the Runescape forum: 93-94-52-57799421 Clan Hiscores Ever wanted to know if your Smithing level was the highest in your clan/POC? Well here you can! Highest Combat level- Super167 135 Highest Total level- Super167 2161 Highest Attack level- Super167, Superbrennen, Ghostdre, 0snowman 99 Highest Strength level- Mikeyman503, Red Mantis16, Low Lvl Mem, Super167, Ghostdre, Erbs2, Brickwall998, 0snowman= 99 Highest Defense level- Super167, Josega572, Ghostdre 99 Highest Range level- Josega572, Super167, Arch Tower, Simeon 55 99 Highest Magic level- And 4100, Josega572, Fireblade383 99 Highest Prayer level- Super167 82 Highest Runecrafting level- Arrowhead587 82 Highest Construction level- Super167 80 Highest Hitpoint level- Super167, Josega572, Ghostdre, 0snowman, Naruto2258 Highest Agility level- Super167 77 Highest Herblore level- Super167 90 Highest Thieving level- Double A119 99 Highest Crafting level- Angry Charr 83 Highest Fletching level- Samari376, Brickwall998, James Spike9 99 Highest Slayer level- Super167 94 Highest Hunting level- Dogfacegoon 99 Highest Mining level- Dogfacegoon 99 Highest Smithing level- Dogfacegoon 94 Highest Fishing level- Superbrennen 99 Highest Cooking level- Samari376, Superbrennen 99 Highest Woodcutting level- Arrowhead587 99 Highest Firemaking level- Killer Juice, Dogfacegoon 99 Highest Farming level- Gothicxlove4 70 Highest Summoning level- Super167 84 # Total Members: 121 # Average P2P Combat: 102.71 # Average F2P Combat: 99.04 # Average Hitpoints: 80.98 # Average Overall: 1,464 # Total XP: 3,326,352,312 JgdaOjWv8js Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans